Clares different
by blahhaha
Summary: I know you might all hate me forthis,this is just a test so if people dont like it i'll take it down but my cousin had gotton this idea so i wanted to right about it, so this story is somewhat dedicated to her because she has cancer so i wrote her ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I know, I know you guys might hate me for this but I don't know I just thought it would be cute. Also this is my version of Clare. Clare has her hair long but it's a scene cut, no glasses, she was abused by her dad for awhile, has a punkish style, still friends with Alli, has no purity wring, doesn't go to church anymore, secretly dating Fitz only his friends know, and is some what friends with Eli, so everything with Eli's the same as the show just Clare's different. Also I changed like maybe 2 scenes for chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi but I wish I did.**

**Clare'sPov. **

I got up at 6 and groaned I stayed out until like 2am making out with Fitz, then snuck back in through my window since my mom was crying her eyes out in her room from the already happened divorce. I've changed a lot this year, my dad was abusive towards me and I go my hair styled different, got eye surgery so no glassed, I refused to believe in god when my dad started to hit me, I had to wear make-up a lot because my mom didn't know until about a week ago and when she found out she got a divorce, my style changed again, now I dress in what people that see me out at night a 'punk', I started dating after that ass of KC dumped me for Jenna, I took of my purity wring in the begging of summer also when I stopped going to church because if god were real he wouldn't put someone through all this, Alli is the only one who knows everything except one little thing I'm dating school bully Fitz.

Every day I have to act like me and Fit don't know each other. It got easier when Eli came, because there was something to distract me, and the worst thing is I think I'm falling for Elijah Goldsworthy. This year at school I became a misfit, I didn't have a group so I started to hang with Adam and Eli, since I never hung with Fitz in school we both wanted public but neither wanted shit from other people. Another reason Fitz bullies because he always catches someone staring at me, I mean I know I'm a misfit but apparently I'm a hot misfit.

I got in the shower dried and dressed in my black and white shorts, my black Panic! At the disco shirt, my black skull shoes, my gray beanie, and then grabbed my bag and IPod. I ran into the kitchen and pulled out an apple and walked to school. I heard my name being called and saw Eli running up saying something about how not fighting Fitz was unsatisfying, the real reason is because I know Fitz and something bad is going to happen between Eli and Fitz can feel it. Eli said something about punching Fitz in the face and I mentally groaned _damn Eli your going to get yourself killed. _Then I just said something about him being obsessed with death and him not really caring.

"Do what you want but you don't have to impress me." I said. Eli grabbed my arm I looked around and saw we were infront of Fitz and gave Fitz a flirty smile which he returned in a wink.

"Who says I'm trying to impress you?" Eli asked I stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Fine I'll call off the dogs, smooth things over." Eli says giving in.

"See I knew you were smart" I said. That's when I saw Fitz stand up I knew this was bad…Fitz saw Eli touch me and lets say Fitz doesn't like to share.

"E-e li" Fitz said. That's when Eli doesn't know when to shut up.

"2 syllables good for you." Eli said.

"You just cant keep your mouth shut can you?" Fitz asked I gave him that shut the hell up Fitz look.

"You broke my car." Eli said I looked at Fitz and shook my head yeah Fitz had issues…sometimes but sometimes it was hot.

"Just apologize and then we'll both just go back to ignoring each others existence." Eli said.

"Sure no problem" Fitz said stepping up some I looked at him and glared at his friends who looked away from me.

"I'm sorry about your nards." Fitz said I gave him a questionable look as he stepped closer.

"What?" Eli said and as soon as he said that Fitz kneed him in his nards. I looked shocked then Fitz walked away and flashed me his cell phone that means he wanted to txt I nodded once but he saw. I sat down next to Eli.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked I mean I know I cant because when me and Fitz were making out and my shirt and pants were off and his shirt was off one of his friends just barged into his room while were on his bed we jumped up and his friend was checking me out since I was only in my bra and underwear that's when Fitz saw and ran up and kneed him. See I told you Fitz doesn't enjoy sharing. Lets say his friend was in pain for awhile.

"Just don't touch anything…" Eli wheezed out in pain it took a lot not to laugh because it was kind of funny.

That's when I heard my phone go off Eli looked at me and told me to get it. It was a txt from Fitz.

**Meet me at the back of the school ;)**

_**Will do boo.**_

"Hey Eli you sure your okay?" I asked.

"Fine." He said. My phone went off again.

**You coming?**

_**Yes wait, you kneed Eli pretty hard I want to make sure he's okay.**_

**But I didn't knee him nearly as hard as I kneed Mark.**

_**Yeah I remember that. Lol be there in about 3 minutes.**_

**Okay.**

"Eli I got to go…" I said.

"Its alright you go ahead." Eli said finally standing up and walking well limping away.

It was later in the day and I was rounding the corner with Eli when I heard someone being thrown into a locker we turned and saw Adam with Fitz and his idiot friends. Fitz went to punch Adam I dropped by bag so you could hear it Eli gave me are you crazy? Looks I kind of run over and push Fitz's arm down he was about to swing his other arm when he saw who had it I could tell his friends and my friends were waiting. See me and Fitz were wrestling once and I learned I'm stronger than him I know but I can pin him down. I saw one of his friends trying to check me out so I looked in his eyes and looked behind him he knew what it meant I dropped his fist and he turned around and punched one of his idiot friends. Eli and Adam looked shocked but his friends were used to it.

"Come on lets go…" I said I walked over and grabbed my bag Adam was slowly making his way over to us so I walked over and dragged him by his arm to Eli. Eli was still standing there shocked.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up." I said they nodded and walked away. I turned around to see Fitz right there he grabbed me in a hug and kissed me. I pulled away and he looked sad.

"No you don't get to be sad, you want to kiss and hug and hold me in public then we go public with our relationship." I said and turned around about to turn the corner when Fitz grabbed me by my waist and hugged me to his chest. I could feel his breathe on my ear.

"Come _on _Clare your killing me." He whispered in my ear I smirked.

"Well then if you want more we have to go public." I said leaning into him.

"Fine we will but tomorrow." He said and kissed my temple. See people don't see Fitz as doing this but only as a bully like it was for Johnny and Alli now I kind of feel bad for judging Alli.

"Okay how about we go to The Dot later and whoever sees us sees us?" I asked. He nodded. I rubbed up against him turned around in his arms gave him one last kiss and pulled away walking down the hall leaving Fitz with a very bad issue. I smirked and walked into class with Eli and Adam staring at me weird.

Now we were sitting at The Dot and I was in Fitz's lap and people just sorta stared that's until Adam came in and I was up getting coffee and as soon as I went to sit down Peter caught me and asked me about Darcy I knew he still liked her and she still liked him. In the middle of questions I saw Eli walk in and talk to Adam about something I didn't really pay attention by the time I was done I had finished my coffee I drink coffee fast though so I walked back over to Fitz and jumped on his lap and got comfy. He looked down at me with a smile.

"Comfy?" he asked, I smiled.

"Of a matter of fact I am." I said I turned so I straddled his lap and was making out with him when we heard a cough. I heard Adam say looks like Fitz is getting busy.

I turned around and leaned back into Fitz I saw a stunned Eli and Adam.

"Hey guys…" I said.

"C-clare?" Adam asked.

"Yes…" I said.

"Uh…what the hell Clare this dude kicked me down below and your sitting here assaulting his face?" Eli asked kind of angry I mean I don't blame him. I never would admit it but I did have a small crush on Eli.

"Yeah uh…Fitz?" I said turning to him and giving him you explain look.

"Yeah we've been dating since summer" Fitz said in a back off kind of voice. I said a quick bye and left I didn't want to be apart of whatever was going on in there. I walked home.

The next day Fitz showed up at my house and wanted to walk me to school guess he was serious about going public…_great_, now we're going to get shit from people all day. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. When we got to school people kept staring because Fitz had his arms around my waist and glaring at any guys who kept looking at me it was very funny.

Fitz left to go to the bathroom and I ran into Eli literally and he looked like really mad…

"Hey…" I said awkwardly…1 because I kind of liked him, and 2 because he hates Fitz and I'm dating him.

"What the hell Clare? Dating the enemy?" he asked in a rather 'I'm so pissed right now' voice.

"Well you know…you saw us yesterday and Fitz did say we are dating…" I said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah but I thought you were playing a joke on me." Eli said.

I turned around and saw Fitz exiting the bathroom so I said a quick bye to Eli who looked as if he wanted to kill someone. I walked over to Fitz and my day was pretty shitty because Eli and Adam were ignoring me and then Alli was too busy making out with Drew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi but I wish I did.**

**Clare'sPov. **

I can't believe that I'm falling for Eli and yes I admit it now. I also think I should break up with Fitz because I mean I heard he threw Adam threw a door. I was accepting of Adams thing…and since he was my friend I was going to take up for him I pulled out my phone and sighed a depressed sigh.

**Hey Fitz meet me outside school at the end of the day? We need to talk.**

_Yeah see ya there…and yeah we'll be talking ;)_

There's also that I feel all Fitz wants is a physical relationship I mean I know he cares but…I don't think he does too.

**Okay…see ya then bye.**

It was now the end of the day I slowly walked outside to see Fitz smiling he ran towards me I intertwined our fingers.

"Lets got to the Park." I said. He nodded we walked there in silence we sat on a bench and he went for a kiss I help my hand in front of our faces so he couldn't kiss me he sighed and sat back.

"What is it now Clare?" he asked.

"Fitz…I think we need to talk." I said.

"God Clare you say that every week and I know we'll get back together tomorrow or something" he said which is true that's happened a lot ok almost every week, but this time I'm serious.

"No Fitz I'm serious this time its over for good…" I said looking away.

"Why Clare come on don't…" he said he sounded like he was going to cry I'm the only person who's ever seen Fitz cry.

"No Fitz you threw Adam through a goddamn door!" I yelled luckily we went to our secret spot and nobody could hear us.

"Well the kid has some real damn issues…" he said.

"I don't care! He's still my friend! I accepted it and Fitz I just can't keep covering up your ass either! I helped with the whole I.D thing and many more…it's too much…and ever since we went public we spend less and less time with each other …" I said I had tears slowly falling.

"Come on Clare! I mean what do I have to beg you! Don't do this…I'll stop!" he said he was on the brink of crying I slowly shook my head.

"It's too late Fitz" I said.

"Well maybe that's the problem that I cant stop bullying it's my thing Clare! Maybe that's the thing we need to spend more time together…come on Clare…" Fitz said he had tears about to fall.

"No Fitz it's over…" I said I took off 2 rings a bracelet, and my anklet that he gave me I set them in a pile next to him I stood up and was about to leave I looked back one last time and saw him silently crying I was too…now he knows it's over for good because I gave all things back. I turned back around and decided to walk to the dot it started to rain so I pulled my hood up and hung my head so nobody would see. I decided to skip the dot and go straight home.

When I got home I laid on my bed and cried I got up and put an Escape the Fate cd in and turned it all the way up I laid back down and cried. I couldn't even think straight.

**Fitz'sPov. (because my cousin felt it was needed.)**

I sat on the bench awhile registering what happened and I was crying. I realized why she broke up with me I'm a complete ass! I turned and saw all the thing I gave her picked them up and put them in my pockets. I'm not one to cry but for Clare I'd cry. She probably thought I didn't love her or something. I was planning on telling her I loved her tomorrow because it's true…I was also going to give her a bracelet and a necklace, the bracelet said 'You're the best, You have to competition' and the necklace was a locket it had me and her and said 'Fitz and Clare 4ever, love Fitz' I know I screwed up and I probably won't get her back, but that doesn't mean I wont try.

_The next day…_

I was talking to Mark and telling him what happened.

"Chill dude you'll get her back 3 days tops." He said.

"Mark, she gave everything I ever gave her back I found a box on my doorstep this morning." I said I felt like crying but held it in…I saw he walk by with Adam and Eli.

"Well then sounds hard…for you she seems fine…" he said and pointed to Eli flirting with Clare and her smiling and then hit his arm.

See people call me Fitz because Mark just happens to be my name too…but…since we have a Mark I just went with Fitz.

I stared at her as she passed and we locked eyes I could tell from her eyes that she was still broken…and I was going to do anything in my power to get her back.

**A/N: Okay so I also have put a crossover on so please check that story out it's also my cousins because well she loved Harry Potter and Degrassi so that's the crossover thanks and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi but I wish I did.**

**Clare'sPov. **

I'm still really upset over the brake-up thing, but it was for the best I think anyways, Eli is somewhat helping I guess but he doesn't even know what's wrong to tell you the truth I don't either. I've been feeling sick lately, I also heard about Jenna and really I think I'll be her friend again, I'm also trying out for the power squad. I know power squad not my thing but I need something new.

_Later in the day…_

I ended up making power squad and befriend Jenna again but…I did ask to get a different uniform because well I dislike sparkles and whatnot. I got my uniform in a dark purple and white. I was walking out when I literally ran into Eli and I fell.

"Sorry" I said laughing.

"It's okay." He said while smirking.

"Right." I said I heard my phone go off and saw it was Fitz I rolled my eyes and went to go look for him.

I found Fitz and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" I asked he pulled me by my arm all the way to the dot. I kept complaining when he stood on a bench outside the dot.

"I LOVE CLARE EDWARDS!" Fitz yelled I stared at him in confusion, shock, and happiness. I started giggling, I pulled him down and kissed him, like really after me and Eli got that whole Romeo and Juliet situation over with and Eli said himself that he led me on I mean I didn't really care but yeah. Fitz pulled away.

"Does this mean your mine again?" He asked smiling I nodded smiling and kissed him again we pulled away when we heard clapping. I interlaced our fingers and walked to the park he pulled out all the jewelry and put them back on me.

I went home and I saw my moms car and walked in to her cooking dinner I guess but when the smell hit me I ran to the bathroom and well yeah…I brushed my teeth and left to go in my room I looked in the mirror nothing looks wrong, I shrugged and looked for a calendar to see when this big assignment was do because I still keep my grade good. Once I found it I looked at today and the date I almost had a heart-attck…

**A/N: Okay so I also have put a crossover on so please check that story out it's also my cousins because well she loved Harry Potter and Degrassi so that's the crossover thanks and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi but I wish I did.**

**Clare'sPov. **

I had my cousin who let me tell you I do NOT get along with at all coming tomorrow she's only here for 3 days though but there's a lot that could happen in 3 days.

_Tomorrow…_

Grr…she comes today…her names Malena like really was my aunt on crack when she named her that? I don't know all I know is she's a little slutty…I had Fitz and her meet later in the day. She flirted the whole time but he didn't notice because he would stop staring at me then I told Malena I was leaving and left the house with Fitz.

_2 days later…_

Thank god Malena's only here one more day I was about to shoot myself. I hung out with Eli a lot more because for some odd reason Fitz has been 'busy' I have a really bad feeling about it though he's been 'busy' ever since my cousin's been here. Eli dropped me off at my house and when I walked in I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw Fitz and Malena making out on my couch!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed I was more than pissed.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Fitz yelled jumping away from her.

"YEAH THAN WHAT THE HELL WAS IT? BECAUSE IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE SUCKING FACE WITH MY SKANK OF A COUSIN!" I screamed I had tears in my eyes but refused to let them fall.

"I DON'T KNOW IT JUST HAPPENED!" Fitz yelled at me my skanky cousin looked terrified she's seen me pissed and she's seen me when I was more than pissed lets say it's a long story.

"MALENA, YOU LITTLE SKANK FACE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! GO UP STAIRS AND SIT UP ON MY BED BECAUSE WORSE THINGS WILL HAPPEN IF YOU TRY TO LEAVE OR IF YOU DO LEAVE NOW GO!" I screamed. I yanked Fitz out the door.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE BITCHY TO YOUR COUSIN CLARE!" Fitz yelled.

"OH SO YOUR GONNA STAND UP FOR HER? WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YET THERE YOU SAT SUCKING FACE WITH MY FUCKING COUSIN!" I screamed people started looking but looked away when they saw my face.

"WELL SORRY IT STARTED YESTERDAY BUT DON'T WORRY I NEVER SLEPT WITH HER WE JUST MADE OUT!" Fitz screamed I shook my head.

"IT IS OVER FOR GOOD DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO WIN ME BACK ITS WAY OVER! I MEAN REALLY THAT'S LOW TO STOOP TO MY SKANKY COUSIN?" I screamed while doing that I pulled off all my jewelry and threw them at him.

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING ALL YOU STUFF BACK?" Fitz asked.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAD? I JUST TOLD YOU WE'RE OVER BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY COUSIN FOR GOD SAKES!" I yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Fitz yelled.

"SORRY DOESN'T ALWAYS CUT OT SO JUST GO HOME!" I screamed.

"I'll see ya later?" Fitz asked after I calmed down some.

"I'll be by your house in about an hour to get all of my things." I said not looking at him. I heard him walk away and all my anger came back when I walked in the house.

"MALENA! YOU LITTLE BITCH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed she cowered in the corner.

"I don't know I'm sorry Clare…" Malena said.

"No…that's it I'm done with you! Go home I'll buy your plane ticket now to go back but you cant stay here and don't ever think to talk to me again." I said deadly she got up and nodded with tears in her eyes.

She got her stuff I grabbed money and took my moms keys I already knew how to drive so it was okay. I put all her stuff in the car and drove to the airport I went in and bought her ticket I gave her a hug and left.

I drove to Fitz's when I knocked his eyes were red he tried to pull me in a hug but I pushed past him and went to his room and took all my things in the 2 suitcases and the box I had yeah I had a lot of things here.

I went back down and he was crying I said a quick bye and left. I got in the car and drove to the park it was empty I sat on the swing and cried. I felt my phone vibrate it was a text form Eli.

_Hey Clare what's up? Wanna hang with me and Adam tonight?_

**Sure…be there in and hour?**

_See ya then._

I went home and took a shower I put on some gray sweatpants and a black long-sleeve with some converse and left to Eli's.

Lets see what tonight awaits us.

**A/N: Okay so I also have put a crossover on so please check that story out it's also my cousins because well she loved Harry Potter and Degrassi so that's the crossover thanks and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi…sadly. **

**Clare'sPov.**

I awoke with a major headache I realized I was on the floor well that's odd and I still had everything Fitz gave me on, I looked at my phone and it was the same day odd. I must have fainted when I looked and saw my skanky cousin was going to be here in three days. I shook my head realizing it was all a dream and then realized Fitz didn't and would never cheat one me I smiled and relaxed some. I was very happy Fitz didn't cheat on me because sure we haven't been together long and we never said I love you and really, really meant it but I could tell he really meant it yesterday, just remembering that made me smile. I decided to call my skanky cousin to tell her she would have to be staying in a hotel because there was no room here, and yes I was lying but I really don't want her here.

"**Hello is this Malena?" I asked in my sugary sweet voice.**

"_Yes and may I ask who this is?" Malena asked in a not so sweet voice._

"**Yes hey it's Clare your cousin and well mom said that there was no room in the house so you would need to be staying a hotel." I said in a fake but sad and sweet voice.**

"_Oh I've been meaning to call you about that…yeah I won't be able to make it there…for a while but I hope that's alright." Malena asked in a sad and guilty but fake voice._

"**No it won't be a problem well it will be okay just call if you need to talk bye have a good day" I said in my sugary sweet voice again.**

As I hung up I did a dance around my room very happy that she won't be here. I decided to text Fitz and see if he wanted to do anything tonight.

**Hey Fitz you doing anything tonight?**

_Nope anything on your mind ;)_

**Haha yes there is something on my mind :)**

_And what may that be? ;D_

**Well I want to go see this new movie…and well I don't want to go alone maybe we can classify this as one of our many dates? And if the movie gets boring we can…occupy ourselves with something. ;)**

_I like that idea any certain movie in your mind? And I do hope we don't enjoy the movie…_

**I want to see No strings attached.**

_Cool I'll pick you up at 8:15 and then you can spend the night with me incase the movie is good ;)_

**Sounds good to me babe I'll talk to you later iloveyou! :]**

_Okay love you too baby:D_

As soon as I was done texting Fitz I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge mom must of thought I fell asleep and it seems she just decided to leave a note.

_Dear Clare,_

_I went out for a while with David he is a co-worker of mine and we need to decide what we are going to do about a certain work project…well love you honey I left you some money and if you do decide to visit Fitz leave me a note or call me to tell me your plans._

_Love, _

_Mom_

At least she's going out and yeah work project means dating, I just know it. I'm not bothered by it she needs to get out at some point and find someone worth her time. I looked at the time and it said 4:23pm. Wow I was out a while I didn't know I wonder what time mom left then. I just shrugged it off and made me a ham sandwich and went upstairs to change and get in the shower.

When I got out of the shower I pulled on a black shirt with a robot on it, then pulled on a red tutu skirt with black trim on, and then put on black flats. I then straightened my hair and applied my make-up. By the time I was done the time was 7:36pm. Wow I didn't realize I took that long to get ready. I decided I'd watch TV while I wait for Fitz.

Fitz got here at 8:15 exactly. I opened the door and he took in my appearance and told me I looked gorgeous I smiled and kissed him on the lips. After our kiss I walked back into the house with Fitz following I grabbed my keys and purse and put the note saying I was going to the movies with Fitz and spending the night there. Then Fitz and I left to got to the movies. I didn't have to bring any clothes because I have stuff at Fitz's house.


End file.
